


Bad Dreams

by vic16



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Nightmares, PTSD, Sally is the best mom, Tartarus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic16/pseuds/vic16
Summary: Percy has a nightmare about Tartarus.(Something short a wrote a while and forgot about. Might as well post it!)





	Bad Dreams

Percy jumped up in bed, sweat dripping from his face. His eyes were wide open as he attempted to catch his breath, gripping on to the sheets in front of him. His blanket and pillow were scattered on the floor next to him, and he had knocked over the empty cup and notebooks on his nightstand. He put a hand over his heart and sighed, running a hand through his soaked hair. Another nightmare. 

He slowly climbed out of bed, his body cold and shaking. They all felt so real, Percy could barley move. He felt as if he would take a step and the ground beneath him would disappear, then he would fall. 

Fall. 

Percy swallowed, stumbling backwards onto his bed, pulling his legs up to his chest. Thoughts and images from his dreams and memories flashed through his mind, and he began to cry. He wiped away the tears at first, but that quickly turned into him sobbing into his hands. He just couldn’t deal with this much longer, it was too much. He tried to keep quiet, as he knew the other three members of his family were asleep in the other room. It was almost 4am, he wasn’t going to wake them. 

Shadows danced around the room, from the light peeking into his blinds. He could hear many noises from outside, wind, cars, people. It was never quiet here, which was a bit comforting to the demigod. He was at home here. He was safe. Monsters rarely showed up at his house, and his mother, father, and sister were here. His family. 

Percy took a deep breath as he began to calm down, standing up again. He needed to go to the washroom and get a drink before he could even think about going back to sleep. He tucked Riptide into his pocket (just in case) and managed to make it to the door this time, slowly creaking it open and peeking around. No one seemed to be up. 

He slowly made his way to the kitchen, careful not to make much noise. Not only for his family’s face, but for his own. When he was like this, he knew tiny things could set him off. He didn’t want to freak out again. He went to the washroom first, turning on all of the lights inside and leaving as quick as he could. That wasn’t too hard. Then he headed back down the hallway. 

Percy sighed as he stepped into the kitchen, opening up the fridge. He wasn’t sure how he didn’t notice his mother, who was sitting at the table behind him. 

“Percy? Sweetie?”

He jumped, turning around and hitting the back of his head on the fridge. His eyes widened and his reflexes began to kick in, he grabbed Riptide from his pocket, and was about to uncap it until he realized it with just Sally. He sighed, his heart beating out of his chest. Sally’s eyes widened and she stood up, looking at her son. 

“Percy, what’s the matter? You have bad dreams again?” She asked, moving a bit closer, holding her hands up. “You’ve been crying. Come here..”

Percy stiffened, biting down on his lip.

He then shook his head and sighed, trying to assure his mother he was alright. “I’m really fine. They weren’t that bad this time, I just... you startled me. Sorry.”

Sally walked over, slowly and carefully placing her hand on her son’s arm. She kissed his head and sighed. “You really need to talk to someone, Percy. There has to be some kind of therapist for demigods. You’ve been having nightmares about Ta... that place, for months. This can’t go on any longer.”

“I do not need a therapist.” Percy whispered, shaking his head. “Besides, I’ve never heard of one that deals with demigods. And mortal ones are really expensive.”

“Cost is something for me to worry about, not you. We will do anything we can for you, Percy. You know that. It isn’t a big deal.”

“But I don’t want you to..” Percy sighed, shaking his head. “I have to go back to bed, mom. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sally sighed, shaking her head. “Percy, listen... if I can find you someone to talk to. Someone who you can tell everything to, and that we all like, will you please see a therapist? For me?”

Percy paused, standing in the hallway, halfway back to his bedroom. “Yeah, mom. Of course.” 

Percy turned and smiled at his mother, relaxing a bit. Then he headed back into his room, turning on the lamp and laying down in bed. He sighed and began drifting off to sleep, thinking to himself. He thought about how happy he was, and how he had his family and friends and girlfriend and that he was safe. He fell asleep, and had no dreams for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I just spent over an hour writing a really dumb self indulgent fanfic when I could have been working on my bigger projects. Oh well...


End file.
